Logan en Big Time Rush cuando no era Big Time Rush
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: Historia que narra el pasado de Big Time Rush desde que se conocieron hasta que hicieron la banda, con Logan como protagonista.
1. Conociendo a Carlitos

Un pequeño chico de unos 6 años caminaba por el ancho pero corto pasillo del colegio. Sus brazos iban cargados de libros y la sonrisa que normalmente iluminaba su cara habiá sido remplazada por una mueca algo seria.

Un chico de su misma edad se le cruzó, provocando que diera un gran salto, y se chocó contra la pared del pasillo.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó el pequeño chico de cabellos negros.

-Nop- respondió el otro con una sonrisa boba- menos mal que siempre llevo mi casco bonito- El otro movió la cabeza dando a entender que el chico estaba mal de la cabeza- Soy Carlos pero puedes llamarme Carlitos. Kendall y James siempre me llaman así- el otro intentaba procesar toda la información que el latino le había soltado de una manera mas bien rápida- ¿Eres nuevo?

-Así es- respondió asintiendo levemente.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Soy Hortence-le tendió la mano y Carlos en vez de apretarla se la chocó fuertemente. Hortence movió la mano ja que le había hecho daño.

-¿A que clase te toca ir? Yo estoy en la clase de la señorita Dawson. ¡Es una señorita genial! Mi clase es la mejor de todas. ¿Como era tu antigua "seño"*? La miá es genial. Anda, eso ya lo he dicho.

-¡Calla!- explotó el pobre niño.

-Mmm... ¿porque todo el mundo me dice lo mismo?

Hortence negó con la cabeza y entró en la aula que tenia en frente Carlos le siguió.

-No me sigas.

-No te sigo- Carlos frunció el entrecejo- Esta es mi clase.

-¿Tendré que aguantarte durante un año?- Hortence tiró la cabeza hacia atrás totalmente exhausto. Si estar dos minutos con él ya lo había cansado tanto no se imaginaba lo que sería aguantarlo un año entero.

-Tendrás que aguantarme durante mucho tiempo- finalizó Carlitos antes de sonreír inocentemente y salir corriendo para sentarse en su sitio que estaba justo al lado del de James.

Pero Hortence o "Logie" (como lo conocemos ahora) no sabía lo mucho que le quedaba por aguantar.

* * *

LOGAN: Hola soy Logan Mitchell el protagonista de esta historia. Y como soy tan guapo y tan adorable os pediría que dejarais reviews. Espera... ¿quien a escrito esto?

YO: ¡Yo! ¿Te gusta Logie?

LOGAN: No. ¡Y no me llames LOGIE!

YO: Preferirías que te llamara Hortence... ¬¬

LOGAN: -tragando saliva- Logie esta bien

YO: ¡Pero que mono eres!- me lanzó a abrazarlo-.

LOGAN: Esta tia esta peor que Camille- suspira- Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Conociendo a Kendall". por cierto, ¿que merito tiene esta historia si solo explicas mi pasado?

YO: ¡Tsh! No menosprecies mi talento.

LOGAN: Perdón...-carita de cachorrito-.

YO: ¡Yay! ¡Que lindo eres!-le doy un beso en la mejilla-.

LOGAN- sonrojado- Hasta... otra.


	2. Conociendo a Kendall

El chico sentía las miradas curiosas de treinta niños observándolo detenidamente. Le ponía de los nervios.

-Presentate- le ordenó la profesora pero con una dulce voz.

-Soy Hortence Mitchell- dijo con algo de vergüenza. Algunos niños del fondo se rieron a costa de su nombre (entre ellos James). Hortence los fulminó con la mirada. Seguidamente desvió la mirada para ver a Carlos que estaba muy entretenido intentando que un lápiz se quedara en equilibrio en su dedo. En cierto modo se sintió aliviado de que no se estuviera riendo a su costa.

La señorita le señaló una silla y él se dirigió hacia allí, con la cabeza alta y sin despegar la vista de Carlos. Al sentarse sintió una mano en su hombro. Al girarse vio a un pequeño y rubio niño con una gran sonrisa.

-Se llama Carlitos- dijo ensanchando la sonrisa.

-Lo se- se encogió de hombros indiferente- tu debes ser... ¿Kendall?- el rubio lo miro atónito.

-¿¡Como lo sabes?

-50% de posibilidades... Carlos me dijo que solo James y Kendall le llamaban Carlitos y tu lo has hecho... así que he escogido uno de los dos nombres al azar.

-Jajaja- rió- que listo eres. Encantado, soy Kendall.

-Yo soy Hortence- el rubio arrugó la nariz- Lo sé, nombre horrible.

-Oye, quieres...- empezó pero la señorita los cortó.

-Kendall... ya tendrás tiempo para dialogar con él cuando acaben las clases.

-¿Dialogar?- se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no había entendido lo que le acababa de decir.

-Charlar, hablar- explicó Hortence. Kenadall aplaudió entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa. Hortence se llegó a cuestionar si siempre estaba sonriendo- Señorita, le recomiendo que no use vocabulario tan complejo con estos incultos- Kendall siguió sonriendo pues no se había enterado de nada de lo que el chico de pelo negro acababa de decir.

La señorita negó con la cabeza ya que no quería saber nada del tema.

-Hortence...

-¿Que?

-Tu también eres un inculto- le dijo sonriendo (como no) pensándose que había alagado al chico.

"_Vaya, llevo 5 minutos en este colegio y ya no soporto a dos personas. Bien por ti"_ pensó mientras se acomodabaL mejor en el asiento de madera.

* * *

LOGAN: Oye Sekai, ¿como te llamas en realidad?

YO: Sekai

LOGAN: Eso no se lo cree nadie ¬¬

YO: Pues no te lo diré hum...-le giro la cara-.

LOGAN: Venga...-carita de cachorrito.

YO: No

LOGAN: Bueno vale... Oye, cambiando de tema, si sabes que todo el mundo me llama Logan, ¿porque en la historia sigues poniendo el ridículo nombre de Hortence?

YO: Porque es tu nombre y a mi no me parece ridículo porque es tu nombre.

LOGAN: ¿Enserio?-ilusionado y con un par de lagrimas-.

YO: No, solo lo pongo para fastidiarte. Nos vemos ne el próximo episodio : "Conociendo a James". ¡Hasta la próxima!

LOGAN: ¡Y por favor dejen reviews!

YO: Veo que vas aprendiendo.

LOGAN: Es que sino no me das de comer...


	3. Conociendo a James

Kendall y Carlos no paraban de hablar sobre lo bien que se lo habían pasado en las vacaciones. Hortence los miraba sin mucho interés. En ese momento llegó un chico de castaños y algo largos cabellos, ojos claros y rasgos finos.

-Hola James-lo saludaron el rubio y el latino. Hortence solo le giro la cara al darse cuenta de que él había sido uno de los que se habían reído de él.

-Hola. Saludó con la mano- Hola Hortence- el niño de cabellos negros no le contesto- ¿Esta enfadado?- Kendall y Carlos se encogieron de hombros.

-Lo estoy- exclamó levantándose- ¿Porque te reíste de mi nombre?

James lo miro confundido para luego reírse a carcajada limpia. Los otros tres lo miraron perplejos (y Hortence algo cabreado).

-¿Es que no sabeos como se llama la directora?- rió mientras los demás negaron con la cabeza- ¡Se llama Hortence! ¡La "dire" tiene nombre de chico!

Hortence se relajó al darse cuenta de que no se reía a su costa. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó sus finos y rosados labios.

-¡Es la primera vez que "Horty" sonríe!-chilló Carlitos dándole un susto de muerte a James y Hortence. Kendall ni se inmutó.

-¿"Horty"?-James negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba el nuevo apodo. Hortence no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado.

-Bueno, es mejor que Hortence- Kendall susurró Hortence lo miró de lado.

-Hasta que no encontremos un apodo mejor...

-Se llamara "Horty"- concluyó Carlos con una gran e infantil sonrisa.

Hortence no sabia si reír, llorar o quemarlos a todos en una hoguera. Y la tercera opción era muy tentadora.

-Ah... Horty... este es el principio de una larga amistad- James le paso el brazo por los hombros, pero Hortence se apartó provocando la caída del castaño.

-No lo creo. ¡Y no me llames "Horty"!- y se fue dejando a sus tres "amigos" con cara de sorpresa, que rápidamente pasó a una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

LOGAN: Ya no me acordaba de ese apodo tan ridículo.

YO: Si, definitivamente es peor que Logie.

LOGAN: Y que lo digas-suspirando-.

YO: Oye , de pequeño eras un poco borde.

LOGAN: ¿Yo? Que va...-silba disimulando-.

YO. ¿No será que ahora disimulas ser adorable cuando en el fondo ere un demonio? O como tu dirías... Satan.

LOGAN: ¡Me has descubierto!- sale vestido de ninja- Nunca me atraparas con vida muahaha- sale de la escena-.

YO: Ahora ademas de demonio es un payaso... Vas a perder fans Logie. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Conociendo la casa de James". Y vendrá un invitado especial a esta sección. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
